Hard at Work
by KoryMisun
Summary: Mello is a paid homoerotic story writer on a website. Much to his lover Matt's chagrin, he and many of his work colleagues are thrown into the mix when Mello can't think of anything original. Mentioned Matt/Light getting it on. Bondage. Read and Review.


Matt came home from work to hear the sound of lightning-quick typing, as was normal at five in the afternoon. His writer boyfriend must have finally kicked his writer's block and was on to something. "I'll be getting the coffee on, then," he said, passing Mello's office. The blond had a pencil held horizontally between his teeth, his blue eyes glimmering with intensity. "'Hanks, babe," he managed to say, finishing another paragraph and starting the next. This would be the best ever. His website was gaining popularity with women and men alike, so he knew someone somewhere would love this story series he had just come up with. The world was filled with millions of perverts after all. He just couldn't let his best friend Matt in on the type of writing he did. The redhead would probably be horrified. Mello grinned.

"Don't try any funny shit, or I'll blow your head off." Matt took the safety off his shotgun. Light Yagami was exhausted, tied down so he couldn't even struggle. He didn't know how long he'd been in this room or when his shirt had been removed. Light made a soft noise of assent behind the thing gagging his mouth. Matt sat on his prisoner's waist.

"You gettin' hard from this? Sick fucker, you _like_ being tied up!" the gun-toting gamer laughed cruelly at the young man pinned below him. Matt stood then, and his boot came down on Light's stomach, and he whined softly. "I'm not gonna make your stay here pleasant, you fuckin' pervert."

Light tried to speak, but the bit in his mouth was hurting him. He could only make little sobs and other incoherent sounds. "What?" Matt snapped, pulling Light's head back by his hair. The bit fell out, and Light gasped in pain.

"Please, stop, Matt... it's too much!"

Matt slapped him hard in the face. "Quiet, you're a whore, and you know it!" Matt shouted. Light sobbed weakly, sagging against the younger man as best he could in his uncomfortable position. Matt threw him forward, and Light landed hard on his stomach. "Don't think you can get all cuddly with me. Get on your knees." Light struggled into position as he was told, afraid of Matt's retribution if he didn't obey. Satisfied, the redhead swiped at Light's pants with a pocket knife, narrowly missing the older man's leg.

"Matt, no," Light whimpered, and was rewarded with the barrel of Matt's gun nudging past his tight ring of muscles, into his quaking body. He heard another gun cock: how many did the redhead have?

"Use it. I'm not touching your dirty ass."

Shaking from the cold metal that was stinging his insides, Light grabbed hold of the gun with his tied hands. After a moment of moving it, it began slipping in and out easier, so he moved it in deeper. "Mnhh! Wh-Why are you doing this? I hate you..." he choked. Light couldn't restrain a moan when the barrel plunged even deeper inside.

Matt took a drag from his cigarette. He appeared to the other as bored, but the erection that was tightening his leather pants was about to give him away. "Okay, enough of that."

A few months later. Matt had since discovered Mello's website, and the kind of homoerotic smut he wrote. He was fine with it being about him most of the time, but when the blond grew bored of pounding his ass, he mixed it up a little. Adding Matt's coworkers into the perverted mix. Matt came home to Mello chuckling evilly over his newest submission.

"Mel, can't you make the rent some other way? Light'll be pissed if he finds out you're writing this shit again." Matt took a drag from his smoke. "And why can't it have been someone, anyone else? For fuck's sake, I work in the same office with Light! The guy won't look at me now," protested the redhead. "I could get fired, you know." His best friend smiled.

"He knew I based my work from people in my life. And if he didn't like yaoi than he wouldn't have joined my site. It's the safest, quickest way to make money for rent. I get thousands of hits on my site a day: people want this kinky shit, babe, so you'll just have to deal with the present Matt/Light smut craze. Heheheh." Matt bit a piece off the end of his chocolate bar, while Matt turned to leave the room, grumbling loudly,

"I hate you. I hate you and I hate your fans, too."


End file.
